gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John Breasly
After you come back and the game still isn't working. Oh and Look at my Awesome King of Denmark Portrait. Matthew Blastshot '' 01:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey John it's Johnny, I need your help I asked Soar to delete my page on Johnny Dockshot wich he did but I was ashamed of it and now I haved messed it up by making reverts trying to hide it if you could delete the reverts and the Johnny Dockshot that would be great, and is there away to take it away so no one else sees it was deleted thanks again. ''User:Espn96King Johnny Dockshot '' 14:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Johnny Dockshot Does this make my Head look fat? xD ''Matthew Blastshot '' 18:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Viceroyalty Co. I'm the new Co-Guildmaster. WOuld you like a picture of my player card to prove it or do you trust me? William Yellowbones You Forgave him? He tried to Kill The Leaders of England, He had Several of My Royal Navy ships Destroyed, He Poisined the English tea Supply and caused Havoc. I want proof that Yellowbones was Under control of Redbeard. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 20:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Bator hates me xD. Samuel is Platinum and I'm not. I think I am a Little more Important than Samuel don't you can you help me out? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Get on EVE Nao What Have you Done Your Mad, Replacing Benjamin will bring about serious Consequences. It is not the Decision of other Countries ITS YOURS. You have destroyed any Alliance we had with Russia. This will not end well for Any of us. God knows what Benjamin will say or Do. You should have spoken with the Rest of your Advisors First. I wish you luck telling Benjamin withou beginign ANOTHER War. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Benjamin is My Cousin and Your My King. I am torn. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I do Love tea xD. I will stay with you but Do not ask me to Harm my Cousin in anyway. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) and Edgar was the Mad one (and he was fat but) ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Saw it. George III died in the Middle lol ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Go on youtube and Look up "The Grapist". It has a few choice words but its Hilarious ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) COME HERE KIDS I'M GOING TO TIE YOU TO THE RADIATOR AND GRAPE YOU IN THE MOUTH! ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG I peed myself. Julie send in one of the Interns. That guy was so freaked out. btw how many grape whistles do you have? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Seen it heres one: Nail Gun ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you tink? xD ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Our Palace I made a page for St. James Palace! '' '' 01:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to Lord Cad Bane's Retirement Ceremony/Party! It will be held this saturday at time TDB on Kingshead, Vachira. Please respond in the comments section of the ceremony page. Thank you and hope to see you there! - Sincerely 11:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea Sir I Think we should make a Battle Page. Like the Battle of Tariff Bay. Between the English and Spanish. We win of course but we lose some Ships (a not very Important Ship). It would show our Naval Might and we could Make Macmonger and Nelson the Heros and We could make the Spanish Admiral die. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 22:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, This is my last Request until you return from your Vacation so Please reply ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Should I make it Navy Stories or the Battle of Tariff Bay Or Request a Category named Navy Stories and Place Battle of Tariff bay in it? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll make the Page and ask Kat ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Sould I make it from Spanish and British Points of View and Historical? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I will but not Actually in Spanish Well Maybe Later ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I need Two Spanish Names and A British Name ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I also need to know who the King of Spain is and What ships can we afford to lose ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you put the Under Construction thing on the Page its not working for me. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Done with the Historical let me know what you think. Oh and can you do the Spanish part Idk what to say for that. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Pablo I really am confused on this matter. Ik there is a Youtube account for Pablo Swordmaster. He had a Test and Live pirate. I met he test pirate ( Ik its the Youtube guy because he showed his pirate in a video ) and he said he doesn't go here, and that it was an imposter.Basically, we have an imposter, we just don't know which one is. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 02:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New Award Sir, Edgar made a Trasparent of the Victoria Cross I have given it to Lord Macmonger check his talk page and tell me what you think, Sincerely Matthew Blastshot '' 18:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) 'King George II, There seems that there has been rumors, or even facts, about Johnny Goldtimbers being Lord Marshal, Benjamin Macmorgan says he is, But Samuel is Denying it, and we even had a vote, many people chose Johnny over Benjamin. Could you clear this out for the EITC please? ' '''By the way, Cant sign this because I dont know how to make a signature, ' Lord John Warsmythe' RE:Message for return This is a message for when you return from your camping trip. When you were away from the wiki some members of the EITC were looking at the page on which you elected a new EITC leader. I suggested an idea which is used for Cutler Becket. Cutler Beckett is elected by a Court of Directors '''who vote for a leader. The leader then becomes '''Governor of the EITC '''or in our case '''Lord Marshall '''I think this is a good idea and should be put into action. Only the most important leaders will in it and the Speaker of the Court acts on the behalf of HM the King who is you. The speaker is basicly the "keeper of the code" in the Bretherin court and makes sure everything is intact. Many people liked this idea and said it may stop arguements. If you want to go ahead of it you may and you also will control it. This will be the main EITC organization like the bretherin Regards ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 11:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Invitation for King and Queen Of Spain To EITC Unity You may know me, you may not, regardless, I'm the youngest prince of Spain, and have been asked if I could request an invitation for the King And Queen, Carlos and Rainbow. Also, they said the menu looked rather dull, and Spain would like to bring Barcelonian Wine, and Cajun Shrimp to show our hospitality to The EITC. Thank You. ~ Admiral Spade (The Paradox)